Arthur Van Seiyamura
Arthur Van Seiyamura (アーサー バン 星夜村, Āsā Ban Seiyamura), though prefers to not use his first name and simply be called Van, is one of the main characters and protagonist of Black & White. He is the son of Kazuko Seiyamura, a former Witch from the Moonlight Coven. An adventurous and strong-willed individual, Van yearned for a life outside his small town of Aurora. He is the childhood friend of Chloe Lunafleur and Niko Gallus. Though he attended the Arcana Academy in hopes of becoming a Military Mage, Van was ultimately discharged from the Solis Imperial Military after an altercation with Star Lion's Albrecht Durandal. After leaving the military, he joined the Free Mages Association, becoming a freelance mage and bounty hunter alongside Niko after he himself was not accepted into the imperial army. Together, the two formed the Pendragon Knights, a small guild with the hopes of growing as they build greater fame. Van primarily uses Reinforcement magic that increases his physical abilities beyond their normal levels, making him an effective close quarters battle mage and frontline fighter. While he can still perform Magic, he has difficulty casting more advanced spells due to a rare Aether signature. Instead, he focuses on combining his physical ability and Reinforcement to battle against villains and criminal mages. Little does he know is that he is also the son of Sigurd Balmung, an powerful Esper from Niflheim who has allied himself with the Nacht Empire. As the son of a witch and Esper, Van has the potential to have incredible magical power laying dormant within him. Appearance Van is a young male of fair skin, average height for his age and possesses an athletic build from years of training in both the military and off adventuring. A child of a human mother and Esper father, Van has traits from both: he has messy blonde hair from his mother, while he gained a pair of green eyes from his father. When using his magic, his eyes glow with magical power, making them much more saturated as energy pulses behind them. When he was a Mage-in-Training at the Arcana Academy, Van wore the traditional uniform of a Solis Military Recruit: a plain grey thigh length trench coat with metallic grey buttons and a black belt tied around the waist, matching grey trousers and black boots. Once he became a Squire for Star Lion, he acquired two pins fashioned over his left pec: a small silver badge of a sword a shield to signify his rank, and also another silver badge of a lion's head roaring inside a multi-pointed star to signify his division affiliation. After becoming a freelance mage, his attire changes to something that resembles more of an adventurer: pale green pants, a plain white sleeveless tunic and a green vest. He wears a pair of tanned leather boots to come up just passed his knees. A simple brown leather belt is fastened around his waist that also serves to hold his satchel containing several traveling items. Tied to the belt and around his thigh is a small holster where he keeps his wand, and quickly draw from should he need it. Slung across his back is his sword, held in a burgundy sheath. When he travels, he carries a large backpack that keeps his survival gear and camping equipment. He also wears several accessories to round out his outfit. He has a dark leather wristband on his right arm and protecting his left arm is leather armor that provides some protection while still retaining flexibility without limiting his range of motion or speed. Personality On the surface, Van is described as adventurous and passionate though to a fault at times as he can also be stubborn, impulsive and strong-willed. Often making decisions based on gut instinct and feelings versus logical reasoning. This has caused certain friction with other members of the military, namely Albrecht Durandal, whom Van views as too rigid which in turns leads to verbal arguments and in at least one physical altercation. He also has a strong sense of duty and in doing what's right instead of blindly following orders. He joined the military under the guise of promise for adventure and seeing the world outside of Aurora. Van has a propensity towards impatience and an inability to sit still for long, which perhaps contributes to his love of travel. The results of psychological exams also revealed a predisposition towards selfless acts, and a willingness to put himself in harms way if it meant saving a life or completing an important mission. He's also unflinchingly loyal to his friends and compassionate. Van is unable to ignore the suffering of those around him and is sympathetic to their pain. He's also a person of encouragement, offering advice and motivation to lift an individual's spirit and push them forward. For those who truly knows him, Van hides a measure of sadness and loneliness. As a person whose never known his parents, Van often feels alien to the world around him, especially in Aurora, and is sometimes looked down at with pity in the town, something he generally dislikes. He believes that a person shouldn't be defined by their birth but their actions. Van also appears to be ashamed of his lack of magical talent, compared to Chloe and even Niko who seem to have greater control. He's sometimes expressed frustration in his slow development, though it also proves as a powerful motivator to continue pushing himself further. In turn, he's learned to be more creative with his Reinforcement magic to become a more effective combatant. Trivia *The images found here are not my property, and are used as a representation of the content on this page. Category:Black & White Category:Solis Category:Aurora Category:Free Mages Association Category:Character Category:Solis Imperial Military